jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SmoczyWolfiacz/Smocze Kryształy (2 część Smoczej Gry)
Więc witam ponownie, wreszcie wracam, wreszcie druga część. (Pierwsza część ) Kto sie cieszy? :D Dobra, jakby co, na początku nie będzie Kory, Berk itd. tylko takie wprowadzenie dla lepszego zrozumienia. Info: 1. Hiccstrid tak jak w pierwszej części 2. Nowe postacie 3. Dochodzimy ja i grupka moich przyjaciół z FB 4. Dzieje sie i w realu i w świecie wikingów 5. Romansy ograniczam do minimum 6. Niespodzianka! Różne perspektywy 7. Oprócz smoków, pół-smoków wystąpią jeszcze inne stwory 8. Kursywa to języki inne niż ludzkie (zależy od perspektywy) 9. Kursywa i pogrubienie to moje wiadomości 10. Na wyjątkowe okazje będą pojawiały sie specjale, które można znaleść pod opkiem (ale nie w komach!) ''PROLOG '= Perspektywa Liwii (moja) =' - ''Drzewo, drzewo, drzewo, krzak... ''- Koooodaa... Czemu akurat teraz zachciało mu się rośliny liczyć? Głowa już mnie boli. - ''Kwiatek, drzewo, drzewo, krzak, drzewo, kwiatek... - Koda... O, patyk. Może jak oberwie to sie uciszy. - Krzak, kwiatek, drzewo, krzak, krzak, wysoka trawa, drzewo, kwiatek, drzew... AUU! No dobra, będe cicho! Zapamiętać: patyk to dobra broń na tego osobnika. - Było być cicho. Głowa mnie boli. - To czemu nie mówisz? - Bo nie pozwalasz swoim gadaniem. - Taa... Gdzie Rubik? - W domu. Rubik to Smoczy Kryształ, ma postać Nocnej Furii i reprezentuje rubin. Znalazłam go za domem, czarne jajo porośnięte małymi rubinkami, wielkości dwóch pięści. Oczywiście kto inny mógłby to wziąść za zwykły kamień umiejętnie poklejony czerwonymi szkiełkami. Wtedy wziełam to za właśnie taki kamień. Trzymałam go na biurku przez miesiąc, aż w końcu pewnego dnia po powrocie ze szkoły zamiast "kamienia" znalazłam czarną, wypaloną dziure na dywanie, skorupki jaja porozwalane wokół i małą Nocną Furie z czerwonymi oczami skuloną pod łóżkiem. Pamiętając sposób z mojego ulubionego JWS, poszłam po rybe jak tylko otrząsnełam sie z szoku. Troszke sie wtedy do mnie przekonał, a z resztą pomógł mi Koda, wilk, mój przyjaciel. No to tyle, pasuje wam narazie? ''ROZDZIAŁ 1 'Ludzie, jestem głupia D: Zapomniałam dodać kategorii opowiadania... A next troche nudny, i na początku straaaaasznie dziecinny (wszystko wina głupawki!)' '=Perspektywa Liwii=' '*time skip od prologu 15 minut*' - Gdzie mnie prowadzisz psycholu? - ''Do mojego tajnego laboratorium, szczurku! - A tak na serio? ''- Zobaczysz.'' *30 minut później* - Daleko jeszcze? - Nie... *time skip 10 minut, bo moge* Po 5 pytaniach "Daleko jeszcze?" Koda wyglądał jakby miał wścieklizne. - Dale... - NIE! JUŻ JESTEŚMY! Wprowadził mnie na malutką polanke, z ruinami domu. - Chcesz tu za... Koda? Gdzie on jest?! GDZIE TEN SIERŚCIUCH JEST!? Zaraz... Wciągnełam powietrze nosem. Skubaniec sie w tych ruinach schował. No ale dobra. Jak tak chce sie bawić... Zmieniłam sie w wilka, dokładniej w brązowego wilka z ciemniejszą pręgą wzdłuż grzbietu, od czarnego nosa po czubek ogona, i z podkrążonymi żółtymi oczami, w tym samym odcieniu co pręga. Od początku piersi do... Końca brzucha mam białą plame. Właśnie na brzuchu (Profesjonalny opis xD Rozrysuje wam to w paincie). Na szczęście nie dawno padał deszcz, za najbliższymi krzakami znalazłam dużą kałuże ciemnego błota. Wytarzałam sie w niej, starając sie uzyskać efekt jednolicie czarnego futra. Nawet dobrze wyszło. Znalazłam nawet jakieś czerwone jagody, które miały równie czerwony sok, przypominający krew. Pogryzłam je trochę w pysku, plamiąc zęby "krwią" jagód, po czym szybko je wyplułam. No, efekt gotowy. Całe to przebieranie zajeło zaledwe pare minut. Za kogo sie przebieram? Jest takie stadko, niezbyt dla mnie i Kody przyjazne. Jego alfa i zarazem najgroźniejszy z nich, właśnie za niego sie przebrałam. Czas wprowadzić mój plan w życie. Szczeknęłam pare razy, zapiszczałam głośno. Potem, starając sie udawać tego alfe, zawarczałam. Udało sie, wyleciał z domu. Proszu, gra ktoś w Margonem? I chciałby ktoś bym zrobiła stronke na FB czy lepij nie? Hejo, cześć xD Nie wiem co pisać, więc łapcie nexta Zauważając mnie spiął sie, zaczął warczeć. Skoczył na mnie, ale zrobiłam krok w bok i wpadł na drzewo. Zsunął się na ziemie, a ja go do niej przygniotłam. Zawarczałam i wyszczerzyłam kły. Po pysku rozpoznałam wysoki poziom strachu. - Litooości... Pacnełam go łapą po pysku. Nagle na mnie skoczył, przewrócił i przygniótł, zmazując troche błota. - Zabiłeś ją?! Zaczełam chichotać. - Czekaj... Masz 5 sekund na ucieczke. Zauważył błoto! - 5... Zszedł ze mnie, szybko wstałam i uciekłam za dom. - 4... 3 2 1! Usłyszałam za sobą pobrzękiwanie, charakterystyczne dla biegu Kody. Czemu? Kiedyś dałam mu taki wisiorek, metalowe, około 3 centymetrowe pióro na mocnej nitce. Ani razu go nie zdjął odkąd go dostał. Dzięki temu jakiś głupi hycel, nie umiejący odróżnić psa od wilka, zostawi go w spokoju w mieście. Wracając do chwili obecnej... Wściekła, biała plama przeleciała obok mnie i pobiegła dalej w las. Nie zauważył mnie. Foch. - HEJO! - Aaa! Jezu, coś sie na mnie wydarło, aż podskoczyłam. Pewnie za łatwe, ale zgadujta co sie wydarło. ''ROZDZIAŁ 2 'Next!' '=Perspektywa Kory=' Pobiegłam do Czkawki, który akurat gadał sobie z tatą i wujkiem Młotkiem. - Czkawka! Odwrócił się, a ja rzuciłam w niego tą książką. Niestety, nie zauważył jej i oberwał prosto w twarz, padając do tyłu. Oj... Podeszłam bliżej i sprawdziłam czy żyje. Jęknął. Żyje, uff. - Przyznam, masz cela dziewczyno. - stwierdził wujek. - Dzięki wujku Młotku. Tata zaśmiał się. - Widzisz, Młotku? Moja krew! Podniosłam książke, wokół głowy Czkawki zamiast kreskówkowych gwiazdek latały chibi Szczerbatki. Urooocze. - Wo hę du zsauo? - wybełkotał Czkawka/ - Yyyy... Co? Chyba zgubił ząb że tak niewyraźnie mówi. - Chyba powiedział "Co się tu stało". - Aaaa... Trafiłam cię w łeb książką o nas. - Jesteśmy sławni! Ale sobie szybko tego zęba wyleczył. 'Huehue, króciutki, a jutro do szkoły wracam ;-; Next prawdopodobnie w piątek, chyba że się zgodzą na jutro na next.' 'Szczerze? Wracam pełną parą do fandomu JWS! (przez ostatnie pół roku siedziałam w CP i FNAF ;-;). Właśnie instalnełam se na fonie (na mikołaja dostałam nowy ^^ wiąże się z tym ciekawa historia (jak Johan xD (nawiasy w nawiasach))) RoB.' - A co tam pisze? - Czkawka przekartkował książke. - Przeczytaj. Zaczął czytać. - No co tam u was? - Dobrze wujku Młotku. - Aha... Rozmowa sie zbytnio nie kleiła. Szkoda, pójdę polatać. Wybiegłam z tej sali w której siedzieliśmy i skoczyłam z "wyspy", zmieniając się w smoka. Zrobiłam pare kółek wokół dość rozległej wyspy. Nudziło mi się. Może wpadne na Berk? 'Szory, dzisiaj wena mi nie sprzyja z paru powodów: 1. Pogoda mnie strollowała. Czyli siedzę w stołówce po kochanej 6 lekcji kiedy nikt tam już nie je i pacze przez okno. Piękne słoneczko, mózg mi mówi "Ahh, jakby to już jutro wakacje" a potem zauważam śnieg na dachu garażu dla autobusu szkolnego i na drzewach. I takie "Nawet marca nie ma *załamanie*". 2. Wróciłam se ze szkoły do domu i wygrzebałam z szafki paczke żelków których kupno rozkazałam (xD) wczoraj mamie. Oczywiście kwaśnych bo takie wielbie. I wyciągam i tak se jem, a one takie kwaśne, że jak teraz jest 19, a jadłam to o 14, to do teraz mam wrażenie dziury wypalonej żelkami w języku T^T. Żelki mnie zdradziły ;_;. Opowiedzieć wam historie z telefonem?' 'Ehh, ludziska wielki problem. W pn lub wt jest drugi próbny. Wszyscy mówili, że będzie 12.1 (wtorek), ale teraz mówią, że będzie w poniedziałek (11.1). I ja już serio nie wiem jak w końcu będzie. Ktoś też już w 6 klasie?' Taa, będzie ciekawie... Nie. Nie lece. Zrobie z 15 kółek wokół wyspy i wracam. - ''UWAGAAAAA!!! Aaa! Ktoś na mnie wpadł, i zepchnął mnie na najbardziej kamienistą część! Zabije! Tylko kto to jest. - Yy... Kora? -'' A.! (kropka bo tak sie pisało nick Admina SG)'' Co on tu robi?! - Co ty robisz w Agardzie? ''- Mógłbym ciebie zapytać o to samo.'' ''- Tata mnie zabrał.'' ''- A mnie wujek Cedric zaprosił.'' ''- Aaaa...'' Ostatnio mały brak weny, pewnie w wolne sie naprawi (szkoła mi blokuje wene :<) Ostatnio myślę o głupocie ludzkiej, w mojej klasie jest piękny okaz tego zjawiska. ''- A tak właściwie to po co?'' ''- Nie wiem... Schyl sie!'' Pociągnął mnie w dół. Po co? Aaaa, wystrzelono w nas sieć... Zaraz! Sieć? Tutaj łowcy smoków mają w ogóle wstęp?! ''- Zwiewaj!'' Skoro mi każe, to uciekam do biblioteki! Skoczyłam do lasu, a dalej pobiegłam na tą zamieszkaną część Agardu. Minęłam pare budynków i wpadłam do biblioteki, zmieniając się w smoka. Schowałam się za biurkiem. Ehh, coraz krótsze te nexty. Czuje w kościach że przedłużą się po jutrzejszym próbnym lub w ferie (mam pierwsza w tym roku). ''ROZDZIAŁ 3 'Wreszcie next! Nie, nie było go długo bo robiłam coś epic, nie było go długo bo... A tam, na stronce powiem, żeby komuś chciało sie wejść xD Łapajta nexta.' '=Moja perspektywa=' - ''Rubik! Ta miniaturka mnie przestraszyła! - Ale miałaś minę. Roześmiał się. Rozpoczęłam atak pacaniowy. Niech ma nauczkę! - Przeestań! Zakrył swój pysk łapami i zwinął się w kulkę, więc go poturlałam w krzaki. Leżał tam zwinięty jak jakiś jeż. - Tu jesteś. Spojrzałam za siebie. Za mną stał Koda. No tak, zemsta za kawał... Warczał i napiął ciało, w przygotowniu do skoku. Jakby tu... MAM! Zmieniłam się spowrotem w człowieka i podniosłam patyk. Jego poza z agresywnej zmieniła się na zaciekawioną. Mimo iż Koda wygląda na dorosłego wilka, wiekowo dorosły też jest, w środku to szczeniaczek uwielbiający piłki i patyki. - Aport! Rzuciłam nim za dom. A to przerośnięte szczenie od razu za nim pobiegło. Czyli wściekły Koda z głowy. - Wilkołak? A to ciekawe. Znowu się odwróciłam. Brodaty facio około 50 stał celując we mnie ze strzelby. Hmm... - Wilkołaczek się nie odzy... AAA!!! Puszczaj! Facet zaczął się obracać i walić gdzieś przy karku, prezentując mi Rubika wgryzionego w ową część ciała. Mój smoczek. Proszu, zadowoliłam? Hejo, pochwale sie wam, że wczoraj na w-f prawie zemdlałam, i w grze Zen Koi mam 4 smoki. I do tego Koda wrócił z patykiem. Widząc myśliwego wypuścił badyl z pyska i wrócił w stan wściekłego wilczka. Podniosłam kawałek drewna, a brodacz ze strzelbą podołał zadaniu pozbycia się Rubika, który wylądował na mojej głowie, przez co upadłam. Tym razem biały drapieżnik dopadł tamtego mężczyzne, atakując jego nogi, oraz troszkę wyżej... - ZOSTAWCIE MNIE GŁUPIE ZWIERZAKI!!! Przelatujący ptak mu narobił na łeb. Atakowany i zapaskudzony facio podniósł strzelbę i na ślepo strzelił, próbując odpędzić Kode i prawie mnie trafiając, po czym uciekł. Wilk uspokoił się i do mnie podszedł. - Nic ci nie jest? - ''spytał z troską w głosie. - Nie, mamo, ale wyglądasz jakbyś wyżarł czekoladowy budyń. - ''Jak ty śmiesz sie do mnie tak odzywać dziecko?! Hah, przed chwilą nas zaatakowano, a my już zachowujemy sie jak dzieci. - Wracajmyyy. ''- zapiszczał Rubik, chowając się pod moją bluzą. - Dobrze. 'Prosz, usunąć strone na FB? I prosze nie ignorować moich wiad bo czasem moge coś ważnego powiedzieć. A, no i musze wam coś wyznać... I'M YOU FATHER!!!' 'Chora jestem.' '***''' Siedziałam przy biurku w moim pokoju, z Rubikiem na kolanach. Czerwonooki gad był właśnie zagłaskiwany na śmierć. Tak, głośno mruczał. Koda leżał pod łóżkiem i jadł kawał szynki, który mu przyniosłam z lodówki. Głodny był, a na naszym terenie ostatnio brakuje królików, saren... W ogóle, pożywienia dla wilków. Biedne głodują. Wstałam, zrzucając z kolan Rubika. - Eeeeej! - Co? - Mogłaś mnie zabić! - To tak samo prawdopodobne, jak to, że zmienię się w smoka. Mała Nocna Furia fuknęła i skuliła się pod moim biurkiem. Słodziak. - Hej, szynka się skończyła. Spod mego łoża wysunęła się biała głowa, żółte oczy patrzyły na mnie prosząco. - Zaraz ci coś przyniosę. Wyszłam z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zbiegłam po schodach. Dopadłam lodówki, zabrałam pare kiełbas. Wracając do pokoju sprawdziłam jeszcze godzinę. 14:20, dzisiaj piątek, czyli mama wróci za około godzinę. Wszyscy mnie ignorujooooo. ''Rozdział 4 'Poleci ktoś jakieś piosenki ciekawe? ''' =Perspektywa Kory= Spojrzałam na tatę. Czy on w ogóle o nas myśli? - Kto popiera ten pomysł? No na pewno nie ja. =3 godziny wcześniej= Do biblioteki wpadł... Gronkiel. Wielki, czarny Gronkiel z mnóstwem czerwonych pnączy panoszących się po jego ciele. Wyglądało to jak tatuaż lub znamię. Miał również czerwone oczy. Czyżby jeden z tej grupki wściekłych smoków? Zaraz, który dzisiaj? Spojrzałam na kalendarz w telefonie, 1 sierpnia 11:48. Jeszcze tylko 12 minut... Wracając do smoka, panoszył się po całej bibliotece, jakby nie zauważał biurka za którym się ukryłam. Ale 2 minuty przed czasem rzucił się w moją stronę. Na szczęście był daleko ode mnie, dzięki czemu stan wkurzenia minął nim mnie dopadł i przeleciał nad moim biurkiem. Wyjrzałam i spojrzałam na niego. Skóra zrobiła się jasno-zielona, a oczy normalne u Gronkieli, czyli żółte. Nie ruszał się, a ja wstałam i do niego podeszłam. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, i że nie rzuci się na mnie. Wspaniały los mi dzisiaj pomaga, gdyż smok okazał się nieprzytomny. Przez pilnowanie by się nie wybudził, PRAWIE nie usłyszałam skrzypienia otwieranych drzwi. Usłyszałam i zdążyłam uciec spowrotem za biurko. Nie wychylałam się już. Wiecie co... Ostatnio przeczytałam pare pierwszych rozdziałów Smoczej Gry. I chyba wezmę to poprawię i wrzucę na WattPada lub jako plik PDF dam wam link do wyboru. Dopóki nie zobacze przynajmniej 3 głosów, do tego czasu nie będzie nexta. WTTP czy PDF? Ok, next. Gdy drzwi znowu zaskrzypiały, wyszłam zza nich. Byłam sama. I dobrze. Nie chce już tu być... Ucieknę na Berk! Odwiedzę Astrid! I zaciągne tam Czkawke, nie chcę być Czkawką i przekonywać ich do smoków. Niech on to zrobi. Pobiegłam do niego i wskoczyłam na jego plecy. Na szczęście stał sam. Gdzieś na skraju lasu. Oczywiście bez zbędnych słów zmieniłam się w smoka i zeskoczyłam z tej latającej wyspy, ciągnąc go za sobą. Tyle. ''Szpeczjale 'Haha, nie ma nexta >:D Będzie szpeczjol z okazji Wielkanocy, i was zmylam, nexty są pisane nad tym, a tu szpeczjole, jak w infoskach. Neeext... PRAWDOPODOBNIE jutro (nie umiem planować ;-; nauczy mnie ktoś?)' 'UWAGA! Wszelkie obyczaje Wielkanocne na Asgardzie zostały przeze mnie wymyślone, nie są to prawdziwe informacje!' '=Perspektywa Kory=' Właśnie zostałam brutalnie wyrwana z mojego łóżka przez wywalenie na mą głowę koszyka jajek. Tak, na Asgardzie obchodz Wielkanoc, tylko TROSZKĘ inaczej. Dokładniej obrzucają się jajkami zamiast wodą w Śmigus-Dyngus, malują na sobie różne symbole i zwierzaki, a palmami dekorują domy. Jeszcze niektórzy jajami, ale... chyba z metalu, lub przytwierdzonymi do podłoża, gdyż za nic tego nie podniesiesz. Wracając do naszej linii czasowej, winowajca jajecznicy na mych włosach właśnie ucieka, a ja zaczynam go gonić. Na moje szczęście, potyka sie o niezniszczalne jajko a ja zaczynam straszliwą zemstę waląc po łbie uciekniera poduszką i przyduszając go lekko. Żartownisiowi pomaga tata, który wychodzi z kuchni z kubkiem kawy. Tata mu pomaga doprawiając jajecznice kawą. Co za sprawiedliwość... - EJ! To jest gorące! Nie no, kłamię. Jest co najwyżej letnie. - Daj spokój biednemu chłopakowi, wstyd zostać zabitym poduszką. Spoglądam na chłopaka... Zaraz, jego już tu nie ma. - Kto to był? - patrzę zaciekawiona na tatę. - Pomyśl. 'C.D.N ''' Hmm... Nie, nie wiem. - Kto to? - Syn Lokiego. - tata zachichotał. - Tego żartownisia? - Tak, ale to dziecko jest akurat nieznane wikingom. - To nie wiem. - westchnęłam. - Rangar. - Kto jest matką? - Fenrir. - w idealnej synchronizacji aka chórek kościelny wybuchneliśmy śmiechem. (O Thorze, co ja robie ze swoim życiem xD MUSIAŁAM! XD) - Jak? - spytałam przez łzy rozbawienia. - Upiliśmy ich, do Fenrira wrzuciliśmy Lokiego, a jak rano wróciliśmy to Fenrir już był w ciąży. - Wy czyli? - Ja i Młotek. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać, a ja podniosłam się z łóżka. Co za dziwny sen... Wstałam i podeszłam do kalendarza. Jutro Wielkanoc... FIN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania